1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera apparatuses such as an electronic still camera, a video camera, and a film camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera apparatus such as an electronic still camera generally has an auto exposure control (AE) function and an auto focus control (AF) function.
In the conventional auto exposure control, the shutter speed, the f-stop value, and the like are adjusted on the basis of the EV value (brightness). However, the movement of the hands, the speed of movement of a subject, and so forth are not considered. When the hands move or the speed of movement of the subject is high, a proper image is not obtained.